<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Walls Have Eyes by Saros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624174">The Walls Have Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros'>Saros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DOLLS - naked ape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Gen, Introspection, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Addiction, Surveillance, Watching over, unspoken feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouta Mikoshiba looks forward to the day when his lost and now found childhood friend moves in; his home security camera system gets an upgrade for this occasion. But then, disturbing second thoughts sweep over him…<br/>A sudden call from Shouta’s loyal aide may prove helpful in a way he doesn’t expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kashiwabara Kenshin &amp; Mikoshiba Shouta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Walls Have Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, what could be more self-indulgent than writing non-romantic rarepairs for a small and obscure fandom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon after Tama was officially, though <em>in absentia</em>, introduced to the higher-ups as his<span> ‘old childhood friend’</span> and soon-to-be flatmate, all formal stuff was settled, and Shouta finally got a green light to let him in, the leader of the First intelligence squad Kashiwabara informed him quite busily of a few, as he had put it, tweaks in the CCTV system needed to be made. For better coverage, for security reasons. The maintenance crew has been scheduled to visit his home earlier today in order to complete the necessary adjustments.<br/>
<br/>
Shouta was never bothered with the fact that his dwelling is, in actuality, so transparent… so exposed. He never gave much thought to the surveillance when he was the only tenant, but the prospect of Tama’s constant presence in here compels him to take a different view on the matter.<br/>
<br/>
Now, back home after a full day spent in the headquarters — relatively peaceful yet stressful in the draining manner specific to dealing with the staff bureaucracy, — Shouta walks deliberately around his apartment, scoping out the ceilings for any visible traces of surveillance cameras, and his heart is slowly sinking with a belated full-fledged realization.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Eh? Our future Commander does have an actual friend?”</em><br/>
<br/>
The fact that Kashiwabara has happened to become the very first person in the Tokkei aware of Tama’s existence, when their unhoped-for cohabitation had yet to be fated to become a thing, somehow slipped out of Shouta’s mind completely. And now, retrieved from the dim corner of his mind, the flashback nags at Shouta with a remarkable ferocity.<br/>
<br/>
The ever immitigable anxiety rears its head, ready to attack.<br/>
<br/>
In these recent days the intel guy didn’t seem to give any hint that he still remembers. Or did he? Why would he even bother to remember a stupid halfhearted request from years ago? …Whether or not he remembers, why should it make any damn difference?! Yet all these subtle fidgets: that overly jovial mood of his; the mischievous glitter in his widening eyes; him licking his lips when the subject is touched upon… Recalling them at once, Shouta cannot but start suspect <em>things</em>.<br/>
<br/>
It’s not that he doesn’t trust the Tokkei intel staff. Strictly speaking, it <em>is</em> essentially the duty of the Intelligence Department to be well-informed about such private matters as well. Of Shouta’s in particular. <em>Especially</em> considering Tama’s involvement with the police. It’s only natural that there should had been some sort of investigation, Kashiwabara most likely partaking in it…<br/>
<br/>
<em>What am I even thinking about. Doubting my comrades, shifting the blame like this… Pathetic</em>.<br/>
<br/>
He should’ve known better. All, all of his misfortunes is purely a result of his lack of self-control… his inability to restrain his selfish desires.<br/>
<br/>
But fruitless speculations hardly matter now.<br/>
<br/>
The fact remains: everything within these walls is duly watched and recorded 24/7. In his own bedroom. In the spacious living-dining-kitchen area… In the narrow hallway… And in the cramped, closet-like guest room, most certainly.<br/>
<br/>
His fingers linger on the handle at the entrance, where he stops to observe the place. The light of the setting sun pours through the window, coloring the tiny square space in soft gold. A bookcase, a corner table, a bed tucked away in a shaded cubbyhole partitioned off by a built-in storage closet. To think that this room will soon be occupied by <em>him</em> — the person he didn’t even dare to dream of ever talking to again freely, as a friend…<br/>
<br/>
His tall stature and farsighted eyes don’t help Shouta with picking a single trace of the hidden equipment anywhere, and he does know where to look. That’s kind of reassuring, but...  what about the other way around? What did Kashiwabara talk about security… Is the Tokkei network sustainable enough? What are the odds of security breach, interception, data leakage? Shouta can vouch for himself that he will be extra careful, but there’s no way he can ensure that Tama would. The risk of exposing Tama’s private life like this while keeping him in the dark…<br/>
<br/>
A phone ring interrupts his restless train of thought. Caught by the balcony door back in the living room, Shouta halts his pacing around to squint at the tiny screen. <em>Huh, speak of the devil.</em><br/>
<br/>
He presses the button and accepts the call.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Captain!” Kashiwabara’s voice intones cheerfully. “I see you’re serious about checking it twice, eh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey. Can’t be too careful, can I? Your own words.” Shouta settles down on the sofa, rubbing his eyelids tiredly.<br/>
<br/>
“And that’s quite right!” Kashiwabara chuckles in response. “Well, what’s your verdict? Any conspicuous signs anywhere?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nah. Didn’t spot a thing.”<br/>
<br/>
“Meaning, Tanaka-kun with the techs did the neat job all right. ’Kaay, good for him, good for him…” His voice trails off, as though something has distracted his attention.<br/>
<br/>
“So, now it’s all up to you guys? Keep track and stuff…”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, pretty much. I’ve been running through the system and doing some rechecks just now. Rest assured, all’s good on our end as well. See, it goes like this…”<br/>
<br/>
Of course. Shouta would expect nothing less. He’d be, in fact, surprised if he found out that the intelligence squad leader <em>did not </em>make sure everything is set up and going accordingly. Hearing this indirect affirmation makes him just a little more at ease. But even so…<br/>
<br/>
Half listening to Kashiwabara getting into some nerdy stuff about detectors specifications, Shouta reclines and combs through his hair absently, his mind still clouded with concern. Does the CCTV checkup takes that much time? Has he already finished his work for today, or is he taking a break — to make this call? But why? Always so vocal about adhering to schedules and job descriptions, and yet, in this late hour, still stuck in the watch room busy with this obviously out-of-regulations task?.. Although over the time they’ve worked together he got used to rely on Kashiwabara’s disposition to think two moves ahead… there’s no real, practical need for such a lengthy explanation of these rather specific particulars, here and now…<br/>
<br/>
Forcefully Shouta pulls himself out from the whirl of his own thoughts. <em>Come on, there’s gotta be a daily limit to freaking out.</em> He tries staying focused. He doesn’t interrupt the other's talking. He keeps listening… spacing in and out… The incoming verbose excess engulfs him, and the bubbly flow of words mesmerises him against his will, leaching away his poisonous suspiciousness, indirectly reinforcing his shaken sense of security. The knot in his stomach loosens just a tad more.<br/>
<br/>
“…to know Captain’s friend better, nyehehee!”<br/>
<br/>
The mirthful warble of the agent’s laughter snaps Shouta’s attention back to reality. <em>Can’t wait… to know?</em> What’s <em>that</em> supposed to mean? The promise of discharge is gone in a heartbeat once again.<br/>
<br/>
He straightens up and grips his phone tight. If this is not the relevant, the most suitable moment…<br/>
<br/>
“You watchin’ me now, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yep! As a matter of fact, you’re purrrfectly visible.”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh-huh. Speaking of which…”<br/>
<br/>
Yielding to his impulse, Shouta regrets it almost instantly. The long list of his doubts and concerns, so clear and coherent in his head, suddenly crumples and jumbles into a faltering, confused mumbling. He doesn’t even manages to approach his point when Kashiwabara cuts him off mid-sentence, an instant switch from amiable croon to indignant shriek piercing Shouta’s eardrum in a most painful way.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, stop it! Hold on! What are you trying to imply?!”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Wha–?</em><br/>
<br/>
“Some reeeally strange ideas occurring to your bright head! Captain of the famed Unit I or not, you’re dead wrong to assume that I have no better ways to enjoy myself than flick through all the weekly footage of your drinking and moping around!”<br/>
<br/>
”Oi, oi!” <em>A telling off, huh?!</em> He kinda expected some witty retort, but certainly not… this. What does <em>this</em> have to do with the issue he vainly tried to address only a few minutes ago? Not to mention that the idea of being guilt-tripped about his private beer consumption by none other than an unabashed junk-food junkie sounds plainly ridiculous.<br/>
<br/>
But on the other hand… there’s no one to blame but himself. It must be his weariness, and that goddamn stressful anticipation… the combined pressure of all the recent stuff getting at him at last, affecting his ability to think clear, let alone choose proper words.<br/>
<br/>
If such screwed-up communication between them had occurred while in the line of duty, the consequences could be quite disastrous. <em>Ugh, dammit!</em><br/>
<br/>
“I’m not some friggin’ reality show character for ya! But now, if you’re puttin’ it that way…” <em>What did I say that pissed him off so much? Why such an uncalled-for overreaction?</em> “How is that suddenly a problem?”<br/>
<br/>
“Bah! Your ego sure grows by leaps and bounds! Don’t tell me you actually think I’m doing all this watching for my own pleasure. ‘Cause nope, not a chance, absolutely not! Just so you know, this is hella hours of overtime I’m not even getting paid for!”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh well, here we go again.</em> “Go complain to Igaguri, tell him you’re fed up with my boring face—”<br/>
<br/>
”Pff, that’s not the point, dummy! What about your— Wah!”<br/>
<br/>
An abrupt gasp followed by a hiss and crunching noise from Kashiwabara’s side breaks off the ill-promising start of his fervent tirade. Has he perhaps spilled his coffee? Dropped his burger? <em>Serves you right.</em> A handful of snide remarks tingles on his tongue, but Shouta decides to swallow them down, as this little pause seems very convenient of an excuse to drop the topic altogether, as he is in no condition to engage in another petty, pointless argument today.<br/>
<br/>
And so he jumps at the opportunity to take over, determined to end this bickering before it takes an even more bizarre route. Ignoring the indefinable grunting on the line, he pushes along, struggling to keep his voice earnest and smooth but persuasive enough to appease the agent’s indignation. “Hey, Kashiwabara… Now listen to me a bit, will you? I have absolutely <em>no doubt</em> that nothing can disrupt your impeccably responsible approach to this duty in the slightest.”<br/>
<br/>
It feels distasteful to resort to such straightforward flattery… but, however fake it might sound to Shouta’s own ears, the tireless squad leader always falls for the same simple trick. The ease with which even a small serving of praise can gratify him is truly enigmatic — and so irresistibly exploitable. “Just answer the question: what if an outsider decides to, uh, <em>entertain</em> themselves with a Tokkei Special home live show? Do they even have a chance? It’s just, y’know… better safe than sorry, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Whatever Captain says.” Kashiwabara snorts, back on the line. “I could tell you how it hurts me to see you still bear so much mistrust and so little faith in us the intel staff doing our best, buuut…” Despite his overly dramatic sigh, he certainly sounds much calmer, and Shouta’s pretty sure he can recognize a distinct tone of smugness, if not swagger, in his voice. “A-anyway! The firewalls keep a-all the nosy intruders out of our internal network. Don’t you ever worry about this stuff! We are duly prepared for any digital emergency.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. Sure. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Shouta rubs at his stiff neck, suddenly at a loss. How does one wrap up such an awkward conversation, especially after taking off the initiative from the one who made the call? <em>Welp</em>. The brazen Supreme Commander persona can positively waltz his way out of anything… and with no extra effort of being particularly polite. “Well then… See ya soon. And thanks for all your hard work.”<br/>
<br/>
“Always there for yoouuu~ Nyahah! That’s a figure of speech, mind you! Take care, Captain.”<br/>
<br/>
Shouta sits up to wave a limp farewell in the direction of the hidden camera. Once cheered up Kashiwabara disconnects at last, his hand drops down, phone flops onto the sofa. Shouta slumps down on his back, shields his face within the crook of his arm, and freezes still.<br/>
<br/>
The day has been too long… and this chaotic interchange of talk has drained the last bits of his energy.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I’m still a fucking mess.</em><br/>
<br/>
It has been <em>months</em>. He should have found a way of handling it by now — something more lasting and less destructive than repeatedly overusing Yasui’s shooting targets supply, or… well, the drinking thing. The only inarguably healthy method he occasionally practiced to relieve these stupid bouts of nervousness was the standard relaxation technique learnt during his basic training. <em>Inhale; exhale</em>. Focus on the air flowing through his nostrils, on his belly rising and falling. Breath out the fuss of the hectic day. No use to grieve over the past. No use to fret about the future… What is done… is… <em>done</em>……<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
…The next time he opens his eyes, the dusk is thick inside. The distant glow of street lights seeps through the windows, scarcely supplying the dark room with dim illumination.<br/>
<br/>
Stretchings his limbs and staring blankly at the ceiling, Shouta asks himself if he, inert and groggy after his untimely nap, should bother to drag himself to the bedroom for a proper sleep at this hour of night. What’s even the point? Ultimately, this is, perhaps, one of the last opportunities to relax whichever way he pleases in a truly unselfconscious way… while all this place, all the space here is for him alone…<br/>
<br/>
Unwittingly his eyes shift up towards the lurking spot of the surveillance. It’s certainly not that he, recalling the recent talk, suddenly got shy of his distant onlookers, present or future, real... or imagined. No, that’s not the matter. It’s just…<br/>
<br/>
An obscure idea creeps into his relaxed mind irresistibly. It grows its roots and escalates with an incredible rapidity into conviction… a crystallized insight. <em>Of course</em>. The countless bleak weekends, the restless dismal nights — he has been not really alone all along.<br/>
<br/>
The wakeful eyes in the walls…<br/>
<br/>
It’s hard to believe that the short inadequate rest could make his brain to reevaluate this whole situation, but… somehow, returning to the thought now, Shouta finds it oddly comforting.<br/>
<br/>
And considering the current circumstances… who knows? There still is a possibility, there <em>might</em> come a day when he needs them, when they come in handy… when these round-the-clock sentry units can do some actual good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone familiar with the manga wondered — Keizou Tanaka is that short-haired bespectacled guy from the 1st intel squad. He was introduced semi-officially in the <i>Intelligence Agent</i> doujinshi by naked ape.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>